harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Potter
Albus Severus Potter (c. 2006) is the second and middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter, the younger brother of James Potter II, and the older brother of Lily Luna Potter. He is in a number of fanfictions. In Albus Potter and the Next Generation Year One Albus was sorted into Slytherin House, along with Sophia Alexandra Wood (same year), Rose Weasley (same year), who was also his cousin, and Laura Trelawney (second year). He started dating Sophia that year. He participated in The Battle of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, in which he picked up the injured and the dead and dragged them into a different corridor to stop further injury from coming to them. When all of the house elves left the school, he, along with Laura and Rose cooked for the school. Year Two Right before his second year, Albus goes to Laura's summer party and is one fo the first to find the injured Sereana Lestrange and the Scamander twins Lorcan and Lysander. He, along with Nolan Malfoy, Kathryn Allen, and Laura, are rescued from Death Eaters and taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, where his father requested them to start a new Dumbledore's Army. When he got to Hogwarts, he continued his relationship with Sophia. In The Rose Chronicles The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Albus has a small but essential role. He is in the same year as Rose, but is a Slytherin. He is dating Sophia Wood as of the middle of the story. In The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows James Potter and the Elder Wand Albus is a Slytherin third year. Sophia Wood is his future girlfriend. He has a good role, but not a huge one. Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone This will be Albus' biggest role in the series. He will be in fifth year. Lily Potter and the Invisibility Cloak Albus will be in this, in his seventh year, but he won't have a large role. In the Albus Potter Chronicles Albus Potter and the Deluminator Albus' uncle Ronald Weasley dies and leaves him the Deluminator in his will, which will determine his life. Albus is just starting his first year. In the Adventures of Albus Potter series Silent Calling In Silent Calling, he is revealed to be friends and neighbours with Emily and Jason Cornerstone. He meets Scorpius Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express, and hates him from the second he calls the twins "mudbloods." He is sorted into Gryffindor, and shares a dormitory with Jason, Gabriel Thomas, Brendan Finnigan, Alastair Longbottom, Cameron Wood, his cousin Fred Weasley II, and much to his chagrin, Douglas McLaggen and Scorpius Malfoy. In the Hogwarts Express, Albus met a girl named Sophia (mixed of British and Mexican) and at once, when he saw her, he was about to fall but James had saved him. Personality and Traits Albus appears to his father's untidy hair and green eyes. He makes friends easily, and is the first in Albus Potter and the Next Generation to have a girlfriend. He is helpful and resourceful. In The Lily Potter Series ﻿Albus is the older brother of Lily Potter, and is dating Kathryn Allen in Lily Potter And The Return Of Some Crappy Peoples. He is in the Slytherin House, and plays seeker on the house team. Magical abilities and skills Like most members of the Potter/Weasley family, Albus is talented at Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is average in all other academics. Category:Albus Potter and the Next Generation Category:The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows In Wendy ReedsburgCategory:Albus Potter and the Next Generation Year 2 Albus is seen as a friendly boy with messy hair and piercing green eyes. He befriends Wendy both on the train and in Diagon Alley and is sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Personality and Traits Albus or "Al" is a friendly boy with untidy hair and green eyes like his dad. He is known to always be on his feet, running around or looking for something to do. Albus stresses over exams and makes friends easily, not only because of his father but also because of his personality. Magical Abilities and Skills Albus is a skilled duelist and plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is known to be an excellent student, but struggles in transfiguration. He is said to have a special talent with animals because they like him so much. Albus is also a great potioneer. Category:Potter Family